1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swift connection joint between airbags that substitutes for the conventional air-pipes. The present invention is easy to assemble/disassemble, and doesn""t require much space as opposed to the conventional air-pipes. Most importantly, the present invention doesn""t fall apart once it is locked on the airbags; whereas the conventional air-pipes fall apart and air leaks easily. In addition, the present invention has a pleasant appearance once it is installed, and is, therefore, a better device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is named Swift Connection Joint Between Airbags, referring to a device connecting airbags that allows swift transmission of air into the airbags.
There are a number of medical-purposed air mattresses in the market designed to help bed-ridden patients prevent decubitus from happening. The air mattresses consist of strips of airbags that are aligned parallelly. All airbags are filled up with air. Air is injected into the airbags via the air-pipes between airbags. Air-pipes are installed between airbags, so air can be transmitted into airbags. It is difficult to assemble the airbags and air-pipes together perfectly. Manufacturers usually install several air-pipes and multi-openings pipes in the airbags in advance. Although user can inject air into the mattress via the pipes, the connection between airbags and air-pipes is extremely complicated for users. To a worse extent, the complicated installation method does not fix the pipes in the mattress tightly. Therefore, the pipes fall apart easily. The complicated installation also makes the mattress look ugly. When distributors ship the mattresses to users, the mattresses are folded in boxes. The air-pipes can be damaged or fall apart in the shipment easily. These are common problems associated with the conventional air mattress for which consumers complain frequently.
The primary object of the present invention is to improve the air-intake problem of conventional air mattress, and to upgrade the performance of airbags, thereby makes the air mattress work better for user""s convenience.
The present invention will be apparent in its contents of technique after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention in reference to the accompanying drawings, wherein: